The Bored Box
by Yulia Vargas
Summary: This is just a random role play thing my friend(s) and I created while texting each other. My friend suggested that we post it on here, so that s what we did. Its rated T just to be safe. Have fun, if you read it !


**A/N: Hey, everyone, this is just a random little one-shot that my friend linkluvr001 (CIAO, this is linkluvr001) and I made. We were texting each other on our iPods, and it was turning out to be a roleplay, so we (I THOUGHT OF THE IDEA) thought that we should make it a one-shot. We were typing this on google docs, and we can see whatever we type, and its pretty useful for typing things together, (SHOUT OUT TO GOOGLE DOCS) but yet we are miles away from each other. So, anyways, lets get on with the show! (YEAH~~~!) Btw, a friend or two of ours were also in there. (Also, I'm Italy (linkluvr001) and she's Russia/Belarus(THEY BECAME ONE!) and our friend is Germany)**

**Italy:** Russia.

**Russia/Belarus:** Italy.

**Italy:** Make me not bored.

**Russia/Belarus:** Let me just check in the bored box over here. *rummaging in the box* Nope! *throws out a stuffed penguin*

**Italy:** DON`T HURT MR. PUFFIN!

**Russia/Belarus:** *still rummaging* HOLY CRAP! *the Rake comes out of the box (**A/N:Its a creepypasta**)* NO! BAD RAKE! *bashes the Rake`s head with a blunt object from the box*

*it runs away*

*rummaging some more*

DA FAQ?!

*pulls out a thong*

WHAT IS THIS!?

*flings it at France* HERE YA GO, FRANCE!

*he dances away while pervertedly putting it on his face*

*face-palm*

*RUUUUUUUMMMMMMMAAAAAAGGGGGIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

*watches as some squirrels jump, then start flying out of the box* Bye…

*some squids come out of the box* ITALYYYYY~~~~!

*Italy comes around the corner and murders them brutally*

**Italy:** *repeatedly stabs it with a white flag* DIE UNHOLY THING, DIE!

**Russia/Belarus:** Thank you, Italy!

**Italy:** You`re welcome~!

**Russia/Belarus:** *goes back to rummaging*

**Italy:** *jeopardy song plays in the background*

**Russia/Belarus: ***slowly pulling out a naked Barbie* Wat?

*flails around the Barbie*

**Germany:** Oh, God, where did that Barbie come from?

**Italy:** *GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY STARTS TO PLAY* YEAH! PARTY!

**Russia/Belarus:** *STILL FLAILING*

**Germany:** Are you having fun with that Barbie over there, Belarus?

**Italy: ***knocks Barbie out of hand* NO! NO MORE!

**Germany:** Never… mind…

**Russia/Belarus: ***flings the Barbie across the room, then it hits Romano*

Romano (**A/N: We don`t really have a friend that`s Romano(sadly), that`s just what I texted it as**): WHAT`S WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Germany:** WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!

**Russia/Belarus:** *staaaaaaarrrrrreeeeeee*

**Italy:** FRATELLO, DON`T GET ANGRY AT HER, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

**Germany:** Romano deserved that, though…

**Italy: **Also, I wouldn`t want to get mad at Russia… *shivers*

**Russia/Belarus:** FREE MILJ (**A/N: We call milk, milj, because I once made a typo**) EVERYONE~~! NAHAAHEHQJHHEHEAWWGHAHEWGSANEHSEGANSHW~~~!

**Italy:** HOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Germany: ***starts backing away, slowly*

**Russia/Belarus:** Romano: -_-... -.-... o.o… O.O

**Italy:** DON`T UNDERESTIMATE FRATELLO! HE WON`T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!

**Germany:** Psh… Like i`m scaed of Romano…

**Russia/Belarus:** {Milky milkshake~!} *twerking on Japan*

Japan: Me no rikey! *runs away*

**Italy: **…. YATAAAAAA *twerks too*

**Russia/Belarus: **NEHAHEHAHWWHASDJFHEYWWHHA!

**Germany: ***sitting here watching you guys twerk and stuffs*

**Russia/Belarus: ** {Dancing with my milkshake~!}

**Italy: **COME ON, GERMANY! COME DANCE! *starts randomly and stupidly dancing*

**Russia/Belarus: ***flailing*

**Germany: ***disturbed* Nein… No thanks…

**Russia/Belarus: ***remembers the bored box* …

**Italy: ***takes shirt off and flails it around* DANCE DANCE DANCE!

**Germany: ** *even more disturbed*

**Russia/Belarus: ***takes off shirt, too, even though I`m a girl*

YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**Germany: ***terrified*

**Russia/Belarus: **WOO~!

**Italy: **YEEEEE!

**Russia/Belarus: **EVERAYBODAY DO THE FLOP~! *everyone faceplants*

**Germany: ***NOT ME :D*

*still sitting here*

**Italy: ***pours pasta sauce all over self, then runs around crazily* PASTADOITSUGINOHOTAKITTYISURRENDERYATAWHITEFLAG!

**Russia/Belarus: ***YUS YOU *_**

**Germany: ***NO MEH* *sitting here really terrified*

**Italy: ***YUS YOU~*

**Russia/Belarus: ***gets up and flops back down on Germany*

**Italy: ***does the same* VEEE~!

**Germany: ***pushes you off* GET OFF OF ME

**Russia/Belarus: **NO *sews my body to yours*

**Germany: **I`m leaving! *leaves*

**Russia/Belarus: **Looks like its just you and me now…

**Italy: **Yup… should I be worried?

**Russia/Belarus: **A bit… -

*goes back to bored box*

**Italy: **Uh oh…

**Russia/Belarus: ***while rummaging through the bored box, I pull Poland out of there* Poland: Like, totally~! *shoves him back in* O.O

**Italy: **… O.O… um…

Never speak of that again, agreed?

**Russia/Belarus: ***Poland comes back out of the box*

Poland: Like, you`re totally, like, never going to, like, get rid of me.

*shrugs* Like, totally.

**Italy: **I wonder if Lithuania is in there as well.

**Russia/Belarus: **Poland: Like, totally.

Like, totally.

Poland: Like, totally.

Like, totally.

Poland: Like, totally.

Like, totally.

Poland: Like, tot- *whacked him on the head with my pipe* Totally.

*slowly slitting Poland`s throught* {I love you~! You love me~! We`re a happy family~! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~! Won`t you say you love me too~!}

**Italy: **… Question: How many countries are in there?

… You can continue…

**Russia/Belarus: ***hearing yelling in a closet* Finland: OW~! SVE, IT HURTS~! GET IT OUT OF ME!

**Italy: **...I WANNA SEE.

**Russia/Belarus: **Sweden: s`rry, I`m tr`ing as b`st as I c`n.

**Italy: ***runs to the closet, pulling it open*

**Russia/Belarus: ***opening the closet*

*Sweden was just trying to pull a splinter out of Finland`s finger*

**Italy: ***disappointed* Aw…

**Russia/Belarus: ***Sweden and Finland look up* Hi!

**Italy: **Ciao! … *still slightly sad*

**Russia/Belarus: **Finland:... ADIOS BITCHES~! *they run away*

**Italy: **Ok, then… Well, that`s over.

What other countries are randomly around here?

**Russia/Belarus: ***starts scooting on the floor like a dog* Bunnies have AIDS!

IGLOO!

**Italy: **I didn`t know that you were a bunny!

**Russia/Belarus: **I didn`t, either~!

**Italy: **Are igloos in Canada?

**Russia/Belarus: **I don`t _think _so…

**Italy: **We should find Canada and ask him. *Canada has been in the room the entire time* Canada: I`m right here…

*ignored*

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I`m Canada…

**Russia/Belarus: **Awwww, Canada~!

**Italy: **OMG, WHERE- CANADA!

**Russia/Belarus: **I notice you~!

**Italy: ***glomps Canada* ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU~!

**Russia/Belarus: ***my body starts to separate into two people*

**Belarus: ***big brother Russia started running away from me after our bodies split*

**Italy: ***hugs Canada sacredly* Meep!

Canada: That hurts!

**Belarus: **COME BACK HERE, BIG BROTHER! *chasing big brother*

LET ME LOVE YOU.

**Italy: ***watching from sidelines* … o.o…

**Belarus: ***luring big brother back with a sunflower trap*

*he falls for it* *caught him, and now making him become one with me again*

_**THE END**_

**A/N: So, wasn`t it just so beautiful? I know you`re all probably thinking we`re completely insane… Which we **_**are**_**. *sigh* So bored. Well, I am going to post this! Bye~!**

**linkluvr001`s A/N: CIAO! And grazie for reading this… beautifulness… Anyways, I need to give Russia most of the credit for this. I was on my ipod, she was on the computer. My ipod was being SO SCREWY and I could do nothing but watch her type everything in. In all fairness, BEN Drowed possessed my ipod. Well thats about it, HASTA LE PASTA! ARRIVEDERCI! CIAO! And BYE!**


End file.
